


A Prayer

by lotsoflaughs_98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Sheith Babies, Shiro is cockblocked, s8 who, they get frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsoflaughs_98/pseuds/lotsoflaughs_98
Summary: Shiro wasn't the most religious person. But here in this moment, surrounded by and overwhelming amount of love and the laughter of his family, he couldn't help but pray and thank whatever deity was looking over him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	A Prayer

_ “Anata” _

A honey voice whispered in his ear. Shiro scrunched his eyes closed, grumbled sleepily and pulled the warm body tucked against him even closer. Let it be known that the great Takashi Shirogane wasn’t a morning person. 

_ “Anata it’s time to get up” _

Gentle kisses began to rain down upon Shiro’s face. They were oh so warm and oh so soft against his brow, cheeks, and the sharp curve of his jaw. A strong and calloused hand cupped his face. The thumb rubbing soothingly across the scar on his nose. Shiro couldn’t help the soft pleased whimper that escaped him as he rubbed his face into the strong capable hand that cradled his head. A raspy chuckle drifted to his ears. 

Dramatically grunting Shiro finally cracked his eyes open, and God if the sight that filled his vision wasn’t worth the blinding sunlight and waking up at 7 o'clock in the morning.

“Ah, there you go! Good Morning Takashi”

Shiro eyes softened as warmth and an indescribable amount of love filled his entire being. 

“Good morning my love, my Keith” 

Keith smiled brightly down at him in response. Shiro let his eyes drift over his husband who had propped himself up as much as he could with Shiro’s death grip on his waist. His beautiful waist length hair was adorably sprawled over his head. Tousled and tangled from a long night of the two of them running their hands through it, and tugging on it. A wave of satisfaction, and possessiveness washed over as he looked at the many passionate marks that littered Keith’s strong yet lithe body. 

Finally Shiro’s gaze drifted towards his husbands face, eyes so blue they shined amethyst in the light, stared back at him. They were filled with so much love and devotion that it stole the breath from his lungs. 

Shiro was always so utterly humbled, and awed at the way Keith looked at him. He looked at him like he was special, like he had hung the moon and each of the stars. Even after two years of being together and a wondrous year of marriage he still couldn’t believe someone so beautiful physically and spiritually could love him. Sometimes he was afraid that this was all a fevered dream and that he would wake up in the arena surrounded by the stench of death, and the anguished screams of thousands. 

There’s been previous occasions when he expressed these dark fears and every single time he was met with understanding and a soft, slightly pained smile. 

_ “You are MORE than worthy of my love, of my loyalty, of my devotion. You have sacrificed more than one person should, and shoulder burdens that would cause the average man to crumple. You’ve earned this happiness ‘Kashi.” _

_ Keith gently grasps his face and tugged him down until their foreheads meet and their eyes locked.  _

_ “I’ll spend the rest of eternity loving you and telling you that you’re worth happiness if that’s what it takes for you to accept it.” _

Shiro shook his head to dispel the bittersweet memory.

He reached up and placed his hand on the back of Keith’s neck. His large hand easily able to wrap about his slender neck. He brushes his thumb across one of the many bites that decorated his throat like a ruby studded choker. Keith let out a soft purr and lowers his head to press his lips to Shiro’s. 

Shiro felt Keith’s whole body shiver as he licked into his mouth. They kissed slowly and messily, simply relishing in each others presence and the feel of their naked skin against each other. Shiro pulled back, breath coming out slightly faster, and shivered. Keith look wrecked. His half-lidded eyes flashed yellow as they stared at him hungrily. His lips swollen and slick with spit with a hint of fang poking out. A pink blush staining his cheeks and neck. He LOVED how easily his husband got turned on. How a simple touch or kiss could turn such a strong willed person into a needy crying mess. 

Shiro cursed.

“Fuck baby you’re so pretty. I love it when you look at me like that.”

Keith blinked twice, and flushed a bright shade of red. He bashfully hid his face into Shiro’s neck and grumbled something unintelligible. Shiro couldn’t hide the laugh that escaped him. His husband, in all his confidence, still had trouble taking compliments, especially from him. He would always flush the most gorgeous shade of red anytime Shiro would tell him how beautiful he was. Shiro enjoyed teasing him by continuously saying it. 

He felt Keith’s muscles tense and in the blink of an eye he was roughly shoved on his back, hands pinned beside his head. The grin Keith gave him was downright feral. Despite his slender muscular build, he husband was strong, The grip on his wrists felt like ion shackles. He smiled up at Keith, his heart aching from how much he loved this man.

“I love you so much baby” 

Keith’s eyes widened for a second clearly expecting some type of teasing response. Then he smiled. The sort of gooey smile he only shows him. The type of smile that just screams ‘I’m completely utterly in love with you’.

“I love you more Anata” He cooed.

Keith let go of his wrists in favor of settling them on his pecs and teasingly circling his nipples. Shiro growled low in his throat. A shock of arousal lacing up his spine. Keith gave him a coy smile while tracing one of the many scars decorating his chest. 

Shiro being as competitive as he was, quickly rose to the challenge. He ran his hands up and down Keith’s toned thighs, leaving goosebumps behind. He squeezed into the meat of his thighs, hard. Just how he  _ knew  _ Keith liked it. 

A mewl slipped from Keith’s lips. His body shuddering slightly. He lightly slapped a hand against Shiro’s chest and playfully glared at him.

“Keep doing that Mr. Shirogane and you won’t make it into work today.” Shiro threw his head back and groaned. Fuck he didn’t want to go into work today. 

“Confident are we?” He teased back and feeling bold, he delivered a rough smack to Keith’s ass. Keith yelped and blushed a vivid crimson. 

“Why you ba-” Keith’s incoming rant was interrupted by the sound of two twin squeals coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand.

“Daddy!”

“Papa!”

Both of them stared at each other for five seconds before both letting out loud bouts of laughter. Their daughters truly have impeccable timing. 

“Looks like the girl’s are up. How about I get them, and start on breakfast while you take a shower and get ready?”

Shiro smiled as he reached for Keith’s left hand. He gently kissed the princess cut diamond of the ring that rests on his slender finger. A ring that belonged to his grandmother.

“Deal”

\---

  
  


Thirty minutes and a very cold shower later Shiro was walking down the hallways towards the kitchen they had in their living quarters. Shiro felt a nudge at the edge of his consciousness. A hello. A greeting. Atlas let out a pleased hum that resonated through him as he nudged back in response. Shiro definitely enjoyed staying on Atlas. The crew members made it lively and Atlas was a reassuring presence in his mind. 

Sometimes though he was very thankful that Keith had the shack was remodeled into a small cozy home they could use when they needed to get away, because being surrounded by so many people who expected so much from him did get tiring. Atlas let out a peutlent hmph and sent him a wave of irritation for his thoughts. 

‘I’m not talking about you of course.’ Shiro chuckled as a vague sense of happiness filled his head. Atlas was very childlike at times.

The closer shiro got to the kitchen the louder the sounds of metallic clangs, food cooking, and babbling got. As he peered into the kitchen from the doorway he was expected to be met with a chorus of greetings. 

Instead he got mashed strawberries to the face.

Everything went silent. Shiro slowly wiped his face and looked down at the red mass that rested in his hand in absolute shock. He slowly lifted his head and caught Keith’s gaze that looked just as surprised, and horrified as him. He then slowly turned his attention to the two highchairs that were situated near the kitchen island. 

Two pairs of Amethyst eyes stared back at him.

Mai still had an arm outstretched and the most mischievous grin he had ever seen, on her chubby little face. Next to her Ai sat softly giggling at her father's plight. 

“Hi Papa!” They both chirpied as if one of them hadn’t nailed him in the face with a congealed mass. 

Loud hysterical laughter erupted from the other side of the kitchen as reality finally caught up to Keith. Shiro pouted. 

“Mai! Why would you hit papa in the face with your food.” Shiro admonished as he moved closer to the girls.

This close up he could see that they both were covered in the remnants of the strawberries Keith had given them to snack on. Somehow they had even managed to get it in their hair, Ai’s white locs tinted a slight pink while Mai’s onyx ponytails had whole chunks. 

They were a horrible mess. 

“I told them to surprise you when walked in… didn’t think they would take that route.” Shiro gave Keith the stink eye as he doubled over from laughing so hard.

“Mad papa?” Ai asked softly. 

Shiro wanted to pretend to be upset but the little frowns slowly blooming on both of the twins face immediately cancelled that idea. 

God he was so whipped.

“No! Papa’s not mad he was just surprised.” Both girls perked back up seeing as their papa wasn’t mad at them. 

“But he does want a bit of revenge” Shiro grinned and reached down and started tickling the girls, blowing raspberries on their stained cheeks making them shriek and giggle.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought this would be his reality. A father and a husband. Before Kerberos his disease hung over his head like a guillotine. The muscle spasms, and dozens of medications he had to take were a stark reminder of his own mortality. He didn’t want to have children that would have to watch him waste away. Yet here he was four years later with his own family, and HUNDREDS of years added on to his life. 

Feelings of joy, and gratitude welled up so strongly in his heart that it nearly bought him to tears. 

Shiro wasn't the most religious person. Being diagnosed with a disease that would kill you sooner than later and being held hostage in a gladiator arena would do that to you. But here in this moment, surrounded by an overwhelming amount of love and the laughter of his family, he couldn't help but pray and thank whatever deity was looking over him. 

_ ‘Thank you for giving me this second chance.’  _

_ ‘Thank you for this happiness.’  _

_ ‘Thank you for giving me a future to look forward to.’ _

He felt strong hands settle on his shoulders. Shiro turned his wet eyes from his daughters to Keith. Keith who always seemed to know what he needed. Keith who always believed in him and never gave up on him. Keith who was giving him that same reassuring smile. 

Shiro overwhelmed with his love for this man in front of him, and these two squirming girls in his arms, just smiled back.

He knew then everything would be more than alright. 

_ ‘Amen’  _

**Author's Note:**

> To the wonderful people in the voltron fandom that encouraged me, and welcomed me with open arms, I sincerely thank you. You've made the past three months joyful and have provided me with some of the best content. Season 8 was a hurtful and damaging experience for all of us. The mistreatment of our favorite characters nearly broke us. If this fic, published on the anniversery of such a horrid even Helps you then I've successfully done my job <3\. Hugs and kiss khylah. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter as well? I'm nice I promise :) >> lotsoflaughs_98


End file.
